Morning Star
by IPreferVerticallyChallenged
Summary: Bella takes the meaning of Hell to a whole new level when she sells her soul to the Devil. What will happen? What will Edward think? Especially when he's the reason she's there in the first place.
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Prologue

_He left. He left me all alone,_ a pretty brunet thinks as she rocks back and forth in the woods, _I thought he loved me. How could he do that to me?_

She heard voices calling her name, but she couldn't find the strength to care.

_What's the point?_ She wonders before darkness sweeps over her.

(Scene Change)

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" a voice asks.

"Edward?" Bella mumbles.

"No Honey, it's me," Charlie answers.

It all comes flooding back to her. The birthday party, the cold behavior, the walk, Edward's final words. And then comes the pain.

"Th-the Cullens? Where are they?" Bella asks.

"They left, Bells," Charlie tells her, "Didn't they tell you? Bella, Sam found you in the woods last night. What were you doing out there?"

"I just got lost."

"Did Edward leave you alone in the woods?" Charlie asks.

"I tried to follow him, but I got lost. It wasn't his fault. He left me in sight of the house," Bella answers.

"Bells, don't cry," Charlie whispers.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until he had said anything.

"I-I can't help it. I love him, Dad," Bella says, trying to stop her tears.

"It'll get better," Charlie assures her.

But it doesn't.

**AN: It wasn't very long, but I'll try and make chapter one longer. If you absolutely hate the idea, please tell me so I don't waste my time writing the first few chapters. If you review, I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter One

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter One

Bella heaves a sigh before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to make Charlie some breakfast.

It's been three months since Edward left, but her pain hadn't lessened one bit. If anything, it's grown stronger.

Bella goes to the stove and begins cooking breakfast. Just as she finishes, Charlie comes down and grabs a plate.

_Ugh. Saturday. I don't even have school as a distraction,_ Bella thinks as she nibbles on a piece of toast.

"Bella!"

"What?" Bella asks.

"Were you listening to me?" Charlie asks.

"No. I'm sorry. Can you repeat yourself?" Bella asks, her voice monotone.

"Bella…I can't stand to see you like this. I want you to go back to your mom's," Charlie says.

"No! I don't want to go," Bella tells him.

"Bella. I'm not sure you can recover from this," Charlie explains, "Unless you can pull yourself together, you're going to have to leave."

"I'll get better," Bella lies, "I just need more time. Don't make me go."

"Bella, if you aren't happy…scratch that. You don't even have to be happy. If you are still miserable at the end of the month you're going to have to go to your mom's. I'm sorry. I don't _want_ to make you leave, but I think being here is bad for you."

"I'll get better Dad," Bella sighs, "Can I go to my room now?"

"Yeah. Sure Bella," Charlie says, rubbing his temples.

_One month,_ Bella thinks._ Maybe after a few years I won't hurt as much, but a month? I can't do this. I don't want to leave Forks. I don't want to face my mom. What am I going to_ do_?_

With a sigh, Bella goes and lies down on her bed.

"Hello Bella," a voice says.

Bella turns around with a gasp as she faces the speaker.

**AN: The chapters will get longer I promise. My usual chapters have about 650 words and this one only had about 360. I've got most of the story written in my head already so I will update fairly quickly as long as I get a review or two for each chapter.**


	3. Chapter Two

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Two

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Bella asks the beautiful man sitting on the windowsill.

"Silly Bella," he says, "I'm the devil."

Bella jumps up with a screech and runs into the bathroom.

"That was close," Bella murmurs, "There's a crazy psychopath in my room who thinks he's the devil."

"That wasn't very nice," the devil says, sitting on the bathroom sink.

"H-how did you….you really are the devil?" Bella sputters.

"Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you," he says.

"W-what do you want with me?" Bella asks.

"I want to make a deal, of course," the devil says, "That's kind of my thing. I make deals."

"What kind of a deal do you want to make?" Bella asks suspiciously.

"A deal to end your pain," he tells her.

"What do I have to give in return?" Bella asks.

"What are you willing to give?" he asks.

After a moment of consideration she answers, "Almost anything."

"Would you give your soul?"

"No way! I don't want to be soulless! What's the point of my pain ending if I don't have a soul to enjoy it with?" Bella shouts.

"Keep your voice down or Charlie will hear," he says, "Anyways, you wouldn't give up your soul until you died. You'd live a life without the pain of Edward. You wouldn't have to leave Forks or face your Mom."

"B-but what would happen to me after I died?" she asks nervously.

"You'd go to hell. But you might end up there even if you don't make a deal with me. This way you are definitely going to have some happiness while you're alive. If you don't make the deal with me and you go to hell anyways, then you will have had a miserable live, and a miserable afterlife."

"B-but I… you're right," she says, "It's a deal."

**AN: I know I said the chapters would get longer, but not this one. Sorry. I don't have a very deep plot going on yet, but it will get more interesting around the 5****th**** chapter. Please, please review. It makes my day. And thank you to:  
****DarkShadowMuffin  
Lorrin  
Emily  
and  
Kylie123  
for reviewing my last chapters. And while Emily's review wasn't very nice, I appreciate honesty.**


	4. Chapter Three

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**  
****Morning Star **

**  
****Chapter Three**

**  
**Bella woke up with a headache. _What a strange dream_, she thinks to herself.

_How much of it was real? Do I only have a month to get rid of the pain that Edward left?_

_  
_She braced herself for the wave of pain that always comes when she thinks Edward's name, but it does not come.

_Was the dream therapeutic? Or what if...it wasn't really a dream?_

_  
_She gets out of bed and stretches. _If it really was just a therapeutic dream, then I can't be completely healed. Nothing that wasn't supernatural could get rid of pain that strong. I could always just drag up those memories of him and see if they hurt me._

_  
_And so Bella remembered. In her mind she relived the day they'd met, the day in the meadow, and finally the day he left her.

_I'm not in pain! It's done and over and...my soul is damned. Well isn't this ironic. Edward was always worried that he would damn my soul by changing me and I did it on my own as soon as he left._

_  
__The question is do I even care? It's over and done. I should just try and enjoy the time I have before hell._

_  
_That being settled she bounds down the stairs to make breakfast for Charlie.

Just like every morning, when she finishes Charlie comes into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad!" She says, piling them both up plates of eggs and bacon.

"Um...Bells. Wow. You seem kinda...happy...this morning," Charlie says.

"Well yeah, I um," she pauses for a moment trying to think up an acceptable explanation, "Last night I was thinking and I realized that it's all Edward's fault and I shouldn't be moping if he doesn't even care."

"I-I'm glad you got over it so fast," he says, looking confused.

"Me too," I answer.

**AN: It's not much longer than the last chapters, (366 instead of 280) but it is better. I'm just getting started and the main part of the story won't start until the fifth or sixth chapter. When it gets to those the chapters are going to be between 600 and 900 words each.**


	5. Chapter Four

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Morning Star**

Chapter Four

In the four months following her deal with the devil, Bella hadn't regretted her decision for a single moment.

And why should she? Before she'd been miserable and wishing for death and now she had friends again. She could go to Port Angeles with Jess and Ang without remembering the night Edward saved her. She could go hang out with her best friend Jake.

So what if she didn't technically own her own soul? She was happy.

"Bella what are you thinking about?"

"What?... Oh, nothing Jake, just spacing out," she answers.

"Am I so boring that you started to fall asleep?" Jake asks.

"Jake you're anything _but _boring," Bella says with a laugh.

"So, Bells. What do you want to do today?" Jake asks, perky once again.

"I was thinking about going to see that alien horror movie that just came out. Are you alright with going to see that with me?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure Bells," Jake says enthusiastically.

He continued to babble on happily to Bella during the entire trip to the cinema.

"Do you want popcorn Bella?" Jake asks as they walk into the movie theater.

"Yeah sure," she answers, "I'll go get us some seats."

She manages to get two seats in the best spot, (not too far, not too close, and right in the middle) but just as the lights go off Jake comes in.

"Bella, the pack called. It's about that red-headed-leech. They're on her tail. I need to go help them," he says, "I'm sorry we didn't get to see the movie."

"I could just stay here by myself. Unless...Victoria isn't in Forks, is she?" Bella asks.

"No. She's several miles away, but if you stay here I don't think I'll be done in time to give you a ride home."

"That's okay Jake," Bella says, "Walking is good for me."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah. Go ahead Jake."

Bella watched the movie with interest as aliens ate people.

_Good idea, bad special effects._ Bella thinks after the movie had ended.

_Now I've got to walk. It's my own fault though. I could've had Jake take me home and watched the movie some other time._

_Too late now._

And she began walking down the street.

_Wow. It's getting dark,_ she thinks as se walks down the road.

She hears a loud noise, so she spins around allowing her to see two bright lights before her world goes dark.

(Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange)

"Steve, did you feel that?" Paul asks.

"Yeah," he answers, pulling over, "Did we hit a deer?"

"I hope we didn't hit a dog," Paul says, "I like dogs."

"Here," Steve says, handing Paul a flashlight.

Paul stumbles out of the car and flashes the light behind the car.

"Steve? OHMIGODWEHITAPERSON!"

"Paul, what did you say? I can't understand you when you talk that fast."

"I said we hit a girl!" Paul says.

"Don't be letting you imagination get-OH MY GOD! Paul! Go check her pulse!" Steve shouts.

Paul runs over to her. "She's dead," Paul says, his voice monotone, "We killed a person. She's dead."

"D-does she have an I.D?" Steve asks shakily.

"Um...Bella Swan. She was only EIGHTEEN! We killed her. She had her whole life ahead of her and we killed her! We're going to get in so much trouble!"

"We're not going to get in trouble it was an accident. It was the middle of the night; she was right in the road!" Steve says, "It's not our fault."

**AN: Nice and long; happy? Yeah Bella died, it's not the end of the story. I'd like a review before I update if you don't mind.**


	6. Chapter Five

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Morning Star**

**Chapter Five**

Bella was spinning in the dark. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. Why was she spinning? Where did the road go? She had no idea.

All of a sudden, it was hot and she was in a crowded room.

"Where am I?" she asks, looking around. There are four huge gates and a single silver door.

"Hell," a scary looking guy behind a desk answers.

"What are all the gates for?" Bella asks nervously.

"There are different levels of hell," the scary man says, "The tallest gate is for killers, the medium gate is for rapists and muggers, the smallish gate is for thieves and the wicked people who like hurting others. The smallest of the four is for mean people and unrepentant sinners. They are all one way. Once you go through, you can't come back. There's no escape."

He holds up an object that looks slightly like the hand-held metal detectors security has at airports. "This is how we tell which you go to," he says as he sweeps it over her.

It flashes red and makes a loud beeping noise.

"Oh my," he says.

"What?" Bella asks.

"It doesn't know," he answers, "How can you not be a bad person? You're in hell!"

"Um...I sold my soul," she says.

"Then you should go through the smallest gate, but The Detector disagrees," he says with a frown, "It seems you've been forgiven for the sin. Why did you sell it?"

"I had chronic depression. I sold it for happiness," Bella informs him.

"Well, we've never had a case like this before," he says, "Wait right here."

He walks over to the silver door and knocks on it. "We've got a problem," the scary man says.

The door opens and out steps the devil.

"What is it?" the devil snaps.

"I'm not sure what to do with her," Scary Man says, pointing at Bella.

"What do you mean?" the devil growls.

"Here, Highness," Scary man says as he hands him the sin-detecting-thingy.

With a sigh the devil sweeps it over Bella. He frowns as it flashes red.

"Well...what do we do now?" the devil mummers quietly. He pauses and considers for a moment.

"Come with me," the devil says, pulling her to the silver door.

"W-where are we going?" Bella asks shakily.

"You'll see," he says pulling her through.

**AN: The idea for different levels in hell is NOT MINE. I got it from the series 'Fearless.' I changed it up a little but still...you know...I'm afraid of getting sued. I want a review before I update please.**


	7. Chapter Six

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**MORNING STAR**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Are we on earth?" Bella asks, looking around she sees a forest and a large one-story house.

"You wish," the devil says with a grin, "This is my personal section of hell. Here, I'm strongest."

"Um...okay," Bella mutters.

"You're wondering why you're here, right?" he asks.

Bella nods.

"I've been using demons as sevants at my home, but they are needed elsewhere for torturing the humans who were sent here. When ever one of them works here, they get behind schedual. For a while I've been considering taking someone before they go through the gates and having them be my servant, but then they wouldn't be punised very well." he says, "But you, you don't have anything to be punished for and you're in hell so you will be my servant."

"What am I supposed to do?" Bella asks nervously.

"Ever mow a lawn?" the devil asks.

"Yeah."

"Even if I don't have to eat, I like the way food tastes, can you cook a meal?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tidy a house?"

"Yes."

"Well then," the devil says with a grin, "That's all you have to do. Think you can handle it."

"Yes," Bella says._ This actually doesn't seam too hard,_ she thinks. _I might be able to do this._

"Good. What was you're name human?" he asks.

"Bella," she answers.

"Bella," the devil muses quietly, "The Italian word for beautiful. I suppose you are lovely in your own way."

"Um...thanks?" Bella says, uncomfortable, "So...What should I call you? I mean, I really shouldn't be calling you 'the devil' should I?"

"Not much of a church goer, are you?" the devil asks with a smirk, "My name is Lucifer."

"Oh! Right. I actually have heard that before. Lucifer; the latin word for 'Morning Star,'" Bella says.

"Yes. Well then, _Bella_," Lucifer says, "This is where you will be staying when you aren't working."

With a snap of his fingers a small wooden cabin appears back behind his house.

"You're duties start immediately. I expect a meal in by 6 o'clock this evening, it's 3 right now. I also want the house straitened up. Tomorrow you're to mow the lawn, look after the garden, and prepare a suitable meal for me," Lucifer continues, "Begin."

**AN: I'm happy right now! My other story, 'Fate's Little Quirks' currently has 97 reviews. It's almost to 100! Read it then review it please. I want 100 reviews. **

**Also, more people need to review this story, I mean 12? Seriously? That's only 2 reviews per update. Please won't you review?**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**MORNING STAR**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_What kind of food are you supposed to feed the devil?_ Bella wonders as she looks around the large kitchen._ Lucifer couldn't have been more obscure! A 'suitable meal.' What does that even mean? I assume It means I can't get away with peanut butter and jelly._

Her eyes scan across the cabinets and she spies some spaghetti noodles. _Spaghetti! Everyone loves spaghetti, right?_

She grabs a pot and begins boiling noodles. _How many people am I cooking for? Just me and Lucifer, right? Lu-ci-fer. Three syllables is really too long. In my thoughts, he will now be known as Lucy._

_I wonder how Lucy feels about mushrooms?_ she thinks as she pulls some out of the fridge. _Oh well. I like them, so in they go._

_You can't have _just_ spaghetti now can you. I should make garlic bread!_

Bella looks up at the clock; 5:50. _Yikes! I better hurry up! _Bella thinks as she scatters to put a meal together.

At 5:57 she finishes and begins dishing up plates for her and Lucifer.

_It smells so good! Lucy is going to be happy! I hope._

"Here you go," Bella says putting his plate and glass of milk in front of him.

She points to her own plate, "Where should I eat?"

"Um...right here," Lucifer says, "Afterwards you'll take up the dishes and wash them."

"Okay," Bella says as she attacks her food.

"You, know," Lucifer says, "You seem extreamly happy for someone who is in hell."

"Well...yeah I guess I am..." Bella says as she considers why this is, "I suppose it might be because before I made that deal with you I was completely miserable. While all of these chores aren't fun, as soon as I'm done I have free time to go look around in the forest surrounding your house."

"So you're saying that earth worse than hell for you? Well then, I'm not doing my job very well," he says with a frown, "I'm supposed to make sure that hell is awefull."

"Well in my case, it isn't exactly supposed to be punishment, is it?" Bella asks, "I thought the point of keeping me here was to be easier on you, not harder on me."

"I guess you're right," Lucifer says with a smile, "And you're lucky, because I'm pretty good at making things hard on people."

Bella can't quite hide the shiver that runs down her spine at Lucifer's comment.

"Oh, I scared you didn't I?" Lucifer asks, "I'm actually kind of sorry. I'll try not to do it again. I'm not making any promises though. I'm pretty good at scaring people."

Lucifer finishes the last of his milk before standing up.

"Well Bella, that was an interesting conversation we had. For future meals, I don't care for mushrooms. And tomorrow some meatloaf would be nice," and with that Lucifer leaves the room.

_Things really aren't too bad here_, Bella thinks as she watches Lucifer leave_. Not too bad at all._

**AN: You actually Reviewed! When I noticed that, I was so happy I updated.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT  
**  
**MORNING STAR  
**  
**CHAPTER EIGHT  
**  
_Lawn mowers. How on earth do they work?_ Bella wonders as she yanks on the string like things that come out of lawn mowers. _You're supposed to pull this string and it's supposed to turn on but no matter how many times I pull it the stupid thing just won't turn on! What am I supposed to do?  
_  
Bella's frustrated rant goes on and on as she yanks the string. "This just SUCKS" Bella shouts as she kicks the mower. With a shudder, the lawn mower starts.

"Oh," Bella mutters, "_Now_ it turns on."

Bella hears soft laughter behind her so she spins around.

Looking out of the window of his house and laughing at her is Lucifer.

"You really aren't any good at that, are you?" he asks with a smile.

"You just shut it," Bella sputters, "I don't see _you_ doing it."

"Ah, but the difference is that if I really wanted to, I could. I just don't feel like it," he says.

"Sure," Bella says, rolling her eyes, "Good excuse."

"Well it's true," he says, "I could've done it or even helped you, but it was more fun to watch you yelling at it."

"That's not very nice!" Bella says.

"I'm the devil I'm not supposed to be nice," Lucifer says, "Now get going on that yard. It's 4 o'clock."

"Stupid jerk," Bella mutters under her breath.

"I heard that," Lucifer says before closing the window and disappearing from view.

(Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange)

_Meatloaf, meatloaf. I've never made it before. How do I do this? _Bella wonders._ First I couldn't mow the lawn and now I can't cook the food. Some maid I am.  
_  
_It can't be too hard and I've seen it done once on the cooking channel.  
_  
_I'm pretty sure it has ground beef, eggs and bread crumbs. Onions would probably be good. Maybe some garlic,_She thinks as she gathers the ingredients.

_And what should go with it? Green-beans! I like green-beans!  
_  
Just like the previous day, she threw the plates of food together right before 6 o'clock.

"Meatloaf!" Lucifer squeals, very girlishly.

"Um yeah. That's what you asked for," Bella answers, somewhat disturbed by his tone._ For a moment he reminded me of Emmett.  
_  
"Well _excuse me._ I didn't know liking meatloaf called for such a tone," Lucifer says, "No need to be mean."

_Why are all the cute guys bipolar?_ Bella wonders.

"Anyways," he continues, "Tomorrow you need to clean out the bathroom and vacuum the floors."

"Lucifer? Where do you get all of your stuff at?" Bella asks, "I mean you have vacuums and lawn mowers, but I haven't seen any stores."

"Don't you remember that I made that cabin you sleep in?" He asks, "If I know the mechanics of something I can create it in hell. When I don't know how things are made, I send a demon to get it for me."

"Whoa! That's cool!" Bella says.

"I guess. I'm so used to it I really don't think anything of it anymore."

"Well to someone who isn't used to it, it's really cool," Bella assures.

"Well, I'm done," Lucifer says, pointing to his empty plate, "Get working on those dishes."

_Lucy is a real jerk sometimes,_ Bella thinks, but even so she is smiling as she takes their plates to the kitchen.

**AN: I wrote a lot, but there wasn't much action. Sad really. To make it up to you guys, I think I'll put the next chapter in Lucifer's POV. Well, if you want. Do you think that's a good idea? REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR REAPER**

Chapter Nine

**LUCIFER'S POV**

_Oh, what a day,_ I think as I walk towards my welcoming silver door.

I'd just spent the entire day fixing stupid problems. A hinge in the largest gate was broken and six murderers had spent the day in the Entrance Chamber while I tried to fix it.

It took nearly 4 hours.

And_ then_ that moronic demon-receptionist who sorts beings to their proper gates lost his Detector.

I couldn't remember how it was made, so I couldn't just create one. I'm powerful, but I'm not God. I had to spend a whole hour searching for that while the Chamber just kept getting fuller.

I look at the watch on my wrist. 5:20.

As I enter the door to personal corner of hell, I can't help but feel glad for the break from work.

As walk towards my house, I hear laughter from the woods.

It's rare when there is laughter in hell, so I go to investigate. And there is Bella sitting on a stone, trying to feed a fox a piece of leftover meatloaf.

"You like nature?" I ask. At the sound of my voice, Bella jumps, scaring the fox away.

"Not before," she says, "Here I fall down a lot less than I did on earth. I still fall down, but not as much, and now that I don't get hurt as much, I find that I am really enjoying the outdoors."

_What an odd person,_ I think, _On earth she was miserable. She had to make a deal with me to gain happiness. In hell you'd think it would be ten times worse, but she is happier than ever._

"How was your day?" she asks me.

"Ugh. Same as usual," I answer, "It's hard being the devil. How was your day?"

"Good," she says with a smile, "I got done with my chores early and spent most of my day out here looking at animals."

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask.

"Um...no," she says.

"It's 5:25, shouldn't you start working on supper now?"

"Oh mi goodness! You're right," she says, jumping up and running towards the house.

With a chuckle I go to watch T.V. until dinner time. I particularly enjoy a show called 'Reaper.' It's about a bounty hunter from hell and it portrays the devil as a middle aged man. As if I would go around middle aged. I like being 19. Not too young and not too old, it's when humans are at their strongest.

The show wouldn't be any good if it wasn't for Soc. He's this random guy who is always telling jokes.

I turn it off at 5:55 so I can get seated in the dining room before Bella can come out with whatever she has made for dinner.

_She really is a good cook,_ I think. _I'm glad I made her my servant._

Bella walks into the room carrying two plates of Shish kabobs. She sets the plates down on the table and then goes to take her seat.

She trips over the chair and falls on her face.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

She gets up and sits on her chair. "Yeah, I'm fine." As she says this her face turns red.

_What a beautiful shade of crimson_, I think.

"So much for being less clumsy here," she says, her blush deepening.

She eats her meal quickly and goes to the kitchen to wash her plate. While she is gone, I finish and I go back into the television room.

I turn Reaper back on, but I can't pay attention.

All I can think of is Bella's beautiful blush.

**AN: The more reviews I get, the faster I update. And the happier I get. Don't you want me to be happy?**


	11. Chapter Ten

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Ten

**BELLA'S POV**

I was sitting in the dining room, eating chowder with Lucy when I realized something: If I'm dead, then I'm not on earth anymore.

Most people would sat 'Duh you're in hell. Of course you're not on earth anymore.' But that's not quite what I meant. What I'm trying to say is Charlie and Jake are without me.

I've been gone several days, and they've probably been mourning my death, and I haven't even though about them once.

What a horrible daughter I am; what a horrible friend.

"What's the matter Bella?" Lucy asks, reading the sadness on my face.

"I'm dead!" I say.

"Well yeah Bella. What part of hell did you not-"

"No. I mean my family and friends are probably all sad and I haven't thought about them until now," I explain, "I'm a bad person."

"Silly Bella, you're not a bad person. A little forgetful maybe, but not bad," Lucy says, "Besides, your family hasn't had time to miss you yet."

"But I've been here for four days," I say.

"Time travels at different speeds in different worlds," Lucy says, "A day here is only a couple of hours there."

"Oh," I say, "Still, it's been four days for me. I should have though about them by now."

"Dang Bella. Don't be so hard on yourself," he says.

"Okay," I say finally.

"No more feeling guilty then?" Lucy asks.

"No," I say.

"Good. Then go do the dishes," he says, passing me his bowl. He leaves the room and goes to watch television.

_For the devil, Lucy is a really kind person_, I think._ He's really good at making people feel better._

With a smile and a considerably lighter heart, I go off to do the dishes.

**AN: I keep getting people asking: Does Bella like Lucifer? The only answers I have to that question are more questions: Are you blind? Do I have to spell it out for you?**

**Okay, maybe that was kinda mean. Sorry. Here is Rachel (Me) being a nicer person: Yes, Bella does like him.**

**QUESTION: WHICH POV IS BETTER, BELLA'S OR LUCIFER'S?**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Eleven

**AN: Well, Lucy won the vote by 1. So...**

**LUCIFER'S POV**

_How in hell did this happen?_ I wonder as I pace the living room. _I, the devil, the prince of darkness, feared by all on earth, have a **crush **on a human. If that wasn't bad enough, the human is bubbly and full of life! You'd think that if I'd ever fall for someone, it'd be someone more evil._

_I'm not a little school girl. I shouldn't be thinking about Bella all the time. What is _wrong_ with me? What do I do?_

I hear a knock on the door and who is there? Bella of course.

"Um...Lucifer? Dinner's been ready for the past ten minutes," she says.

"Thanks Bella," I say with a sigh, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," she says with a slight frown before leaving the room.

I sit back down on the couch so I can think.

_There's really nothing I _can_ do about it, is there?_ I think._ It's probably just a fleeting crush. All I can do is wait it out and treat Bella as normally as possible._

With my unstable plan in mind I head towards the dining room.

"Hello Bella," I say as I take my seat.

"Hello Lucifer," Bella says with a smile.

I look down at the table and see chicken and corn on the cob.

_God, she's a good cook._ I think, taking in the smell of the chicken._ And that's **all** she is,_ I remind myself.

"What's the matter?" she asks, "You're never late to dinner."

"There's nothing wrong. I just wasn't paying attention to the time," I say. I mean, I can hardly **tell** her what's wrong. Bella's taking the whole 'stuck in hell' thing really well, but I think the devil having a crush on her, no matter how feeble, would freak her out some.

"Oh, alright," she says, attacking her plate.

That's actually one of the things I find most amusing about Bella. While all the other teenaged girls her age I've seen on earth are doing their best to appear dainty and well mannered, Bella just does what she feels like.

_She also has a very lovely blush,_ a traitorous voice in the back of my skull whispers.

_Shut up!_ I shout back at it.

_Sorry, but I can't,_ the other voice says.

"Stupid traitorous thoughts," I mummble under my breath.

"What? I didn't catch that," Bella says.

"What? Oh, nothing," I say, "I was just talking to myself."

"I thought only crazy people talked to themselves," Bella says.

_I wonder...have I gone crazy? That would explain the whole crush thing._

**AN: Well, which POV should the next chapter be in? Oh! I nearly forgot. I'm updating on a Wendsday because I got so many reviews this week. Review more and I will update more.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: It has been way to long since I've updated, so I think I will update now. **

Chapter Twelve

**BELLA'S POV**

_A week. I've been here for a whole week_, I think to myself._ The time has just flown by. I wonder how much time has passed on Earth. Has it been a day yet? Has it been a couple of days?_

I'm sitting in the television room with Lucy. We just got done eating roast beef and since it was a slow day in Hell today, Lucy didn't need to go back to work. Instead we decided to go watch wheel of fortune. Yes, the devil likes to watch wheel of fortune. Who would've guessed.

"Spatula!" Lucy shouts.

I'm not sure how he got it already seeing as how the only letter guessed is an S, but he always seems to get it right.

_Wow, not only does the devil like wheel of fortune, but he's good at it. Strange._

"I told you I'm better then you at this," Lucy says with a smirk.

When we'd first come in here and he'd turned on wheel of fortune, I'd told him that I was pretty good at it, and I made the mistake of agreeing to the bet that I was better at it then him.

Twenty-five minutes in, and he has gotten every puzzle right before I have.

It's impossible to catch up.

_We never really said what the terms of the bet were. Is there no prize?_

"Peter Piper!" Lucy exclaims, winning the bonus round, "I think I won."

"Yeah," I grumble.

"Ha ha! I win, I win, I win, I win-"

"Yeah, yeah. You won," I say.

"And for my prize," he continues,"I would like...a kiss."

**AN: Yeah, it's kind of short, but at least something exciting happened. A lot of people are asking me 'will Edward ever come back?' Well I don't know, quit bothering me. I'm making this up as I go along. Reviews make me update faster.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Thirteen

**BELLA'S POV** (Yes, again. Don't complain)

"I would like...a kiss," he says.

_Did I hear him right? He wants a what?_

"Well come on, Bella. I won fair and square," he says.

"Um...okay," I say, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"That's not at all what I meant," he says with a frown, "I wanted something more like this." As he says this he reaches over and places his hands on either side of my face and leans forward.

I know that I should pull away, that he's the devil, but I can't find the will to and so I let him kiss me.

I'd thought that after Edward, no kissing could compare. But god, the devil is an amazing kisser.

As soon as his lips touch mine, my blood begins to boil and I though myself deeper into the kiss. It is much better than Edward, not because of physical attraction; they are equally beautiful, but because Edward always had to pull away. He always had to be so careful.

The kiss must have lasted for a while, because when we finally break apart, I find myself gasping for breath.

"Wow," he says.

"Wow," I agree.

"Can we do it again?" he asks.

"Yeah," I agree.

**AN: Wow. That chapeter was even shorter then the last. Maybe I should've put this chapter and the last chapter together. Oh well. Last update I was in the mood for cliff hangers. Sorry. Reviews make me happy. Review? Please?**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated, hasn't it? Well, I think it has been, but I don't remember and I'm too lazy to look it up right now. My only defense is that I'm trying to write five stories at the same time. 4 on this site and 1 on fictionpress. So please don't be _too_ mad at me.**

Chapter Fourteen

**LUCIFER'S POV**

_Nine days. Nine glorious days since our first kiss. Nine hours since our last one. _

_Nine minutes is too long in between kisses, let alone nine hours, but Bella needs her sleep,_ I think with a sigh._ Stupid human nature making her need to sleep for so long when I only need a half hour of sleep._

I look down at the watch on my wrist. 6:50.

Bella usually wakes up at about seven and I have just enough time to hold her for a while and kiss her goodbye before I've got to go fix whatever problems the stupid demons have brought upon hell.

I'm sitting in the T.V. room, but nothing good is ever on this early in the morning so I've just been biding my time.

_Close enough to seven,_ I think._ She's probably awake by now._

I run out to Bella's cabin and pounce on her bed.

"It's time to wake up, Sleepy!" I say, happily.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbles, "I'm waking, I'm waking."

"Well, hurry up," I say.

"How about you quit being so impatient?" she grumbles, climbing out of bed.

"Hmmm," I say, pretending to think about it for a minute, "Okay, but only if I get a kiss."

Her cheeks turn a shade of crimson as she leans over and places a kiss on my cheek.

"That's not what I meant," I complain before pulling her into a _real_ kiss.

After a few minutes she pulls away gasping; I'd forgotten she needed to breathe more often than me.

"Oops," I murmur.

"No," Bella answers after she caught her breath, "I'm okay."

"Oh, okay then," I say pulling her up in my arms.

"Lucifer?" Bella asks, taking a deep breath, "There's something I want to ask you."

"What?" I ask.

She hesitates for a moment.

"You can ask me anything, Bella. You know that right?" I ask.

"Okay then," she says, "I was wondering..."

**AN: I thought that this part would be best in two POV's and I was going to switch to Bella here, but I just figured that I'd make Bella's POV a second chapter.**

**Don't freak out on me. I'll probably post the next chapter in about a half hour.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Fifteen

**BELLA'S POV**

"Lucifer?" I ask, gathering my courage, "There's something I want to ask you."

"What?" he asks.

I stop for a minute, wondering how to word what I'm about to ask.

"You can ask me anything Bella," he assures me, "You know that right?"

"Okay then," I say, "I was wondering...remember when you said that you sometimes sent demons to earth to get things you need? That means there is a way to earth from here and, well, I was wondering if I could go back to earth. Not forever...just for a while. A few months; maybe a year?"

"A-aren't you happy here?" Lucy asks.

"Of course," I assure him, "I'm _very_ happy here. There's just so much I wanted to do. Still want to do on earth."

"You have my permission to go," Lucy says with a frown, "But I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Can't you come with?" I ask.

"No," he says with a sigh, "I've got to keep Hell up and running. The idiot demons couldn't take care of themselves if I left for a year or so. And that's not even counting the time difference. A year in Hell is a lot longer than a year on earth."

_Do I still want to go?_ I wonder._ Without Lucy with me, I don't think I"ll have much fun; I'm already half in love with him and I'll miss him too much. But really want to check up on Charlie and Jake and see how they're handling my death._

"Well if you can't come with, then I don't want to go for a year," I say, "Only a week or so. Is that alright?"

Lucy breathes a sigh of relief, "It's more then alright. It's perfect. It would've sucked if you were gone for a whole earth year. Hell's really boring without having you around. Hey, wait. When do you plan on leaving?"

"I don't know," I say. I hadn't really thought past the whole asking him thing.

"Right now?" he asks.

"If that's alright with you," I answer.

"Okay," he says, "I've got to go and make sure everything's running smoothly, but I'll get a demon to take you back to earth. Just wait by the silver door, alright?"

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"Oh, and take these," Lucy says, placing what looks like four little black marbles into my palm.

"What are they?" I ask.

"It's very advanced black magic; the only spell I can remember, but my favorite. They don't work in Hell, but on Earth they can do almost anything. You simply break one and wish for something and it makes the wish come true. Well, almost any wish. It can't kill people and it can't make people fall in love."

"That doesn't sound like black magic to me," I say, "Isn't black magic _supposed_ to kill?"

"No," Lucy says, "Black magic has a bad reputation because there are some spells that kill. The majority of Black spells aren't bad."

"I've got to go Bella," Lucy says, "I've fifteen minutes late, so there's probably a zillion problems I've got to take care of."

He places a quick kiss on my lips before rushing out of the cabin.

_Earth, here I come_, I think as I go to meet whichever demon Lucy sends to take me back to the world.

**AN: Okay, next chapter Bella is going to be on Earth! Do you think I should throw Edward into the mix just for kicks? I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not going to be able to update next weekend; I'm going to six flags and I'm not about to spend my vacation writing...Anyways...**

**REVIEW**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: I got back earlier than I thought. So...here's a chapter!**

Chapter Sixteen

**BELLA'S POV**

I'm spinning.

It's a lot like when I entered Hell, only I'm spinning in the light instead of the dark.

I really have no idea what will happen when I show up on earth. Where will I show up at? How long will have past since I've died? I don't know.

All of a sudden, the spinning stops, and the light fades. My eyes are closed and I hear what sounds kind of like elevator music.

I open my eyes and look around; I'm laying down in an oval shaped velvet-lined box and I'm wearing my favorite shirt from Phoenix.

_What is going on?_ I wonder.

I peak over the box and see a gathering of people dressed in blacks and greys talking quietly. I see Renee over in a corner crying while Phil tries to comfort her.

And then, I get it.

_It's my visitation_, I realize._ It's only been a couple of days since I've died and I'm back in my body again._

I scan the room quickly checking to make sure that no one saw me move before laying back down and checking myself up and down.

_Everything seems attached. I guess the car didn't do _too_ much damage. Other then killing me of course_, I think with a wry smile.

_I wonder...?_

I discreetly check my pulse.

Nothing.

_My heart doesn't beat_, I realize._ That sucks! I want a heart beat._

I look down to the four little marble-like dark magic holders. _I know what I'm doing with the first one!_ I think happily. _I should probably wait until after the visitation though._

The visitation just seems to drag on and on.

_I'm glad they care about me, but why can't they just leave now?_ I think in desperation.

After another hour, everyone finally starts to leave, and even though I'm really impatient to get out of there, I wait another fifteen minutes after everyone left to make certain that no one sees me.

I jump out of the coffin and land gracefully on the ground.

_Gracefully?_

"Huh. Graceful. Maybe being dead isn't so bad after all," I mumble under my breath.

"Bella?!" a voice asks incredulously, "But you're dead!"

**AN: Duh, duh, Dunnn. Tell you what. If I get 5 reviews before I go to bed, then I'll update. If not then you'll just have to wait until Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry. So, if you want to know what happens next, you better review.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: I got my reviews! This story now has a total of 100 reviews. Do you have any idea at all how happy I am?**

Chapter Seventeen

**BELLA'S POV**

I spin around to see who saw me and I see the Cullens standing alone in the room.

"Damn it," I mumble quietly. _I was trying so hard not to be seen._

And then it hits me.

They're here. **He** is here.

"What in the Hell are you doing here?" I snap at Edward, "You left. You are NOT welcome at my visitation."

"You came back from the dead to tell Edward to leave your visitation?!" Emmett asks, "Dang, Bro. She's _mad _at you."

"Hi Emmett! I missed _you_," I say, throwing a scathing glance at Edward, "Even if I don't miss a certain mind reading brother of yours."

"What about me?" Alice asks throwing her arms around me, "How could I not see this?! This is big! How are you even here Bella?"

"Oh, well I wanted to see how Charlie, Renee, and Jake were handling my death," I answer.

"And so you just came back from the dead?" Carlisle asks, "How?"

"Well I just asked Lucifer," I say smiling up at him, "He's a really nice guy once you get to know him. Well...he's nice to me anyways."

"Lucifer?" Edward asks, "What-Why-I mean how come Lucifer was in heaven?"

"What?" I ask before I realize what he thinks, "You've got it all wrong. He wasn't in heaven. I got sent to Hell."

"You?!" Edward asks, "How come? I mean, you're such a caring person I can't see what you've ever done that could get you sent to Hell."

"It's none of your business Edward," I say, glaring at him, "But if you must know, after a certain someone left me alone and broken beyond repair. I sold my soul for what scraps of happiness I could manage to get on earth."

"But that wasn't supposed-When I left I thought-"

"What did you think?" I hiss venomously, "That you could just rip me to pieces and go about your mythical ways and I would be fine? You were sadly mistaken."

"Bella?" Alice starts hesitantly.

"I don't blame you Alice," I mutter, trying to sound calm, "I don't blame anyone really but Edward. And you know what?" I ask looking up at Edward, "I'm not even as mad at you as I thought. Selling my soul was the best mistake I ever made."

"I don't get it," Emmett says.

"I _like_ Hell," I say slowly.

"Well why?" Alice asks.

"Well because Lucifer is there," I say with a smile.

"You and...?" Esme trails off.

"Yep," I say simply.

"Wow, you sure can pick 'em" Emmett says laughing, "Have you got a thing for bad boys Bella? A vampire and then the devil."

"And the werewolf best friend of course."

"B-but Bella," Edward stutters, "I-_I _love you. I left because I thought it would be safer for you if you weren't around vampires."

"Oh yes. _Much _safer without you," I say sarcastically, "With you I got a few glass scars on my arm and a crescent shaped scar on my hand. What happened after you left? I can't quite recall. Oh yeah, that's right. I DIED."

"B-But-"

"Guess what Bella!" Lucifer says, appearing in front of me, "I remembered how to make a pager and the demons can page me if anything goes wrong. I can stay with you for as long as you want now. I can't believe I didn't think of this soon-" He trails off as he sees the company.

"Um Bella? What's going on?" Carlisle asks.

"Well...Cullens I'd like you to meet Lucifer."

**AN: What's the word? Chaos. This chapter was chaotic. I'm pretty sure I explained everything right, but if you've got any questions just ask.**

**The general response to the whole adding Edward to the story thing was 'Add Edward but don't break Lucy's heart' So, here's Edward and I promise not to break Lucy's heart. Well, unless I get a bajillion reviewers saying they'd rather see Bella with Edward.**

**At the moment, I want this to end as a Bella/Devil fic.**

**And, I _might _be able to update tomorrow. I was going to have a dentist appointment, but the road to the dentist's is flooded. Woo hoo Dentists are scary. Did you know that it was a dentist who invented the electric chair?**

**Dang this is a long authors note. Anyways...REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Eighteen

**BELLA'S POV**

Everyone stood speechless for a moment, processing the information for a moment before Emmett asks, "Really? He's the devil?"

"Yes," Lucy answers, "And am I to take it that you are one of the Cullens? The heartless monsters who broke Bella's heart and left her wishing for death?"

"Um...I'm Emmett Cullen but I didn't break Bella's heart and leave-"

"Did you stand by and watch as Edward broke her heart?" Lucy asks menacingly.

"Well yeah, but Eddie said that it was what was best for us to-"

"Then I don't like you," Lucy says flatly.

"Lucy, don't be mean," I scold, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Lucy?!" Emmett asks, laughing hysterically, "You call the devil Lucy?"

"Um... did I say that out loud?" I ask.

"Yeah," Lucy says, "You called my Lucy! How come?"

"Well Lucifer is just too long to say, so when I'm thinking about you I call you Lucy to shorten it up," I explain.

"But how come you call me Lucy? How come you call me something so girly? Couldn't I be Dev for devil or something similar?"

**(About a month ago, someone called tedith said Lucy was really girly and Lucifer should be called Dev instead, and I thought it would be something Lucy would say in this situation)**

"But Dev doesn't really fit your personality," I say, "I like Lucy a whole lot better."

"Well that's fine, but please don't ever call me that in front of someone again," Lucy says, "I've got a reputation to keep up."

"Oh yes," I say giggling, "You're the big bad devil."

"That's right and don't you forget it," Lucy says with mock seriousness before placing a kiss on my lips.

Suddenly I am aware of everyones' eyes on Lucy and I.

"What?" I ask, "Never seen a girl kiss the devil before?"

Edward lets out a soft moan of despair.

"You had your chance," I say, making my voice as cold as I can.

"Um...Mr. Lucifer?" Jasper asks, "Edward and Carlisle have been arguing about it over the past hundred years and I was wondering...do all vampires go to hell?"

"Very good question," Lucy says pulling away from me, "No, not all vampires go to Hell. No one in your family is _definitely_ going to Hell."

"What do you mean definitely?" Carlisle asks.

"Well you could always screw up," Lucy answers, "Right now, Edward and Jasper are borderline. If they were to both die right this moment, it would be my choice if they went to Hell or not. Since Jasper is a friend of Bella's, I'd let him go to Heaven. And with Edward...I hate his guts and I want him to be in pain for all eternity, but that would mean he would be in the same place I am. So, I really don't know what I'd do if Edward died."

"Will they always be borderline?" Alice asks, looking at Jasper worriedly.

"No," Lucy says, "After a certain amount of time without killing, they'll be closer to Heaven then Hell."

"That's good," Alice says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"This is nice and I'm really glad to see you all," I say to the Cullens, "Well, except for Edward anyways. But I've got to go see how Charlie and Jake are."

"Is that what you wanted to do on Earth?" Lucy asks.

"It's the main thing," I say, "I also kind of wanted to live here for a while. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Lucy says, "Now lets get down to La Push; I want to meet this Jake person you've told me so much about."

* * *

**So that's that.**

**EdwardsOtherWoman suggested Jake imprinting on Edward would fix everyone's problems. I kind of like that idea. What do you peoples think about that?**

**Also, I think a Jake/Edward Fiction would be funny. Has anyone heard of a Jake/Edward fiction before? If so, please PM me the title. If not, I think the next story I right will be a Jake/Edward Fiction. (I like strange pairings)**


	20. AN

**AN**

Yes, a dreaded Author's note. Sorry. I just wanted to let you know how the whole 'should Jake imprint on Edward' answers turned out. 2/3 of the reviews said it was a good idea, and 1/3 said it was a very bad idea.

The 1/3 that said it was a bad idea seemed disgusted and I really don't want to gross anyone out. So...

This story will have NO Jake/Edward. However, for the people who thought it was an interesting idea, I will begin a new story that is Jake/Edward.

Apparently there are some Jake/Edward stories out there but they are all rated M, but mine is only going to be rated T. I never write anything more mature then T.

The first chapter or two of the new story should be up in about a week. Maybe two if I have a hard time thinking of ideas.

I probably won't update this story until next weekend or the weekend after. Sorry.

And...I think that's it. Good bye sad reader who thought this was an update.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Nineteen

**BELLA'S POV**

_We're going to see Jake!_ I think happily._ I was really starting to miss him._

"Well, I'll see you later then," I say, giving a quick hug to everyone. Well, everyone but Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie didn't want a hug, though she did smile at me and I'm still mad at Edward.

When I don't give him a hug, I can see a sadness in his eyes. I feel slightly guilty for that but it's his own fault he's in this situation to begin with.

"Wait," Alice says suddenly, "You want to go off without us after a bunch of werewolves? That's really dangerous, Bella. You shouldn't take risks like that! Wasn't dying once enough for you?"

"Alice, I'll be fine," I assure her, "I've got Lucifer with me and even if he _is_ a softy, he's quite capable of protecting me."

"I don't like that," Edward says, "I think we should go with."

"And get attacked by a bunch of teenage werewolves?" I ask, "No way! If you cross the border they'll rip you all to shreds!"

"Well I was thinking of staying on the border and waiting for them to pick up our scents," Edward mumbled.

"No, I'll just go with Lucifer," I insist.

"Oh, please Bella?" Alice begs, "You just got back and we all thought you were dead. Don't you want to spend time with us?"

"Fine," I grumble, "You can come, but _only _if you agree to leave if things get to tense."

"Thank you!" Alice says joyfully.

* * *

It takes only five seconds for us to arrive at the border thanks to Lucy's ability to teleport.

We settle down in the grass by the border waiting for the wolves to arrive and Lucifer begins playing with my hair. Edward glares daggers at him and the little guilty feeling that I'd started to feel after seeing him so sad instantly dissolves.

_How dare he! He's the one who left me, he's the one who broke me and told me to move on! And now that I've followed his advice he's suddenly not as enthusiastic towards his whole 'keep away from Bella' plan._

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down, but not quite managing it.

"What do you filthy blood-suckers want?" a voice growls from the bushes. I turn in the direction of the voice and see a very angry looking Sam. A rustling in the bushes further behind him leads me to believe that the other wolves are there too.

"Oh, we're just making sure our friend doesn't get killed," Alice says.

"Again," Emmett mumbles quietly and a giggle spills out of my mouth.

"What was-" Sam begins, but stops in the middle of his question and stares gaping openly at me, "But how? She- I mean... well you didn't turn her into a leech did you?"

"Of course we didn't!" Carlisle says, "We wouldn't break the treaty."

"Then how come-" Sam begins, but he is interrupted by a gleeful shout.

"Bella! You're alive! How come? What happened? Oh my god, I'm so happy you're alive!" Jake says in one breath, a grin plastered to his face.

"Oh," I say, "You see, before I died I was so miserable that I-" I'm interrupted by a loud yelping noise. A wolf, smaller then the others, is staring at Edward. The wolf immediately turns tail and runs away howling.

"What just happened?" Sam asks, looking at the remaining wolves. Embry changes back to human form with a look of disgust on his face.

"Leah just imprinted."

* * *

**Well, _I_** **wanted to make this chapter longer, but I'm writing this at the library and my friend will leave without me if I don't go now. Sorry.**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Twenty

**LUCIFER'S POV**

"She imprinted on who?!" Bella asks sounding shocked.

"S-she imprinted on me," Edward mumbles.

I'm finding Bella's friends very funny. It's no wonder why Bella wanted to come back here so bad.

"Ha ha!" Emmett says, pointing at Edward, "You're a _dog's_ soul-mate!"

"We're not dogs," Paul growls at them, "We're werewolves. _You're_ the ones who are blood-sucking leeches."

"We're vampires," Emmett hisses back.

"That's it!" Bella shouts, "It's time for the Cullens to leave now."

"But Bella," Emmett whines, "We-"

"No," she says, interrupting Emmett, "You're going to leave _now_. I'll come over to your house later, okay? Right now I'm going to go visit with Jake."

"Fine," Emmett mumbles.

I turn and look at Edward, expecting him to give a million reasons why he should stay near Bella, but he doesn't say anything. He still looks shell shocked from finding out that he was Leah's imprint.

As soon as Bella is certain that the Cullens really are leaving, she runs across the border and jumps into the waiting arms of a werewolf who I can only assume is Jake.

"I missed you so much Bells!" he says, crushing her into a giant bear hug, "And you're looking so much happier."

"Yeah," Bella answers, "I'm feeling a lot happier too. Speaking of which, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend. He's a little... different, so you've got to promise me you won't freak out."

"Is he a vampire?" Jake asks.

"No," Bella says.

"Well then I promise I won't freak out."

Bella waves me over to them.

"Jake," Bella says, "This is my new boyfriend, Lucifer. Lucifer, this is Jake."

"I've heard so much about you," I say in what I hope was a polite tone, holding out my hand.

Instead of saying anything, Jake just kind of gapes at me for a moment, and then at Bella.

"Jake?" Bella asks, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Jake says shakily, "But I mean, isn't he- isn't he the devil?"

"Well, kinda," Bella says.

"Oh," Jake says, "Ummm... Ummmm... okay."

"I like you a lot better than Edward," I say suddenly. And it's true; he seems like someone who would be _fun_ to hang out with instead of Edward who seems kind of... well... like a stick in the mud.

"Huh," Jake says, "May be you aren't so bad after all."

"So, you're okay with this?" Bella asks tentavely.

"Yeah," Jake says, "But I really don't think you let the pack know."

"But I thought you all shared one mind," Bella says, "How are you supposed to keep it from them?"

"I just won't morph into a wolf while you're here," Jake answers, "How long are you going to be here anyways?"

"Um.. I don't know," she says, "Lucifer? How long do you think we'll be staying?"

"However long you want to stay," I answer.

"We might be here for a while," Bella tells Jake.

"Dang," Jake says, "You're going to _have_ to tell the pack."

"Right now?" Bella asks.

"No," Jake answers with a smile, "But you will have to some time. Bella? Could you come over to my house?"

"Later," Bella says, "Right now I've got to go see Charlie and Renee."

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter then I would've liked, but oh well. Next one will be longer by at least two hundred words.**

**Please, please, please review.**

**It makes me happy.**


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Twenty One

**BELLA'S POV**

"Come on," I say, tugging on Lucy's hand, "Teleport us to Charlie's house; Charlie and Renee are probably there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucy asks, "I mean, what are your parents going to say when you come back from the dead and you're hanging out with the devil? I'm not so sure I should go with you."

"But Lucy, if you don't come with, how am I going to explain the whole coming back from the dead thing to my parents?" I ask.

"I told you not to call me Lucy in front of people," Lucy whines, looking pointedly at Jake, "Even if he is a wolf half of the time, he still counts as a person."

"Fine, fine. _Lucifer_," I say, "Now, let's go see my parents."

"Fine," he mutters, taking a hold of my hand. The forest around me blurs until I see Charlie's house instead.

I feel a grin spread over my face as I look at the house. "Come _on_," I say, running to the door, "Let's go inside."

Lucy slowly follows me up to the door.

"Oh, wait!" I say. I reach into my pocket and pull out one of the black marbles. I concentrate on my silent heart and imagine it beating again before I squish it in between my fingernails. For a solid looking marble, it sure burst easily. More like a grape then a marble.

"What was that for?" Lucy asks curiously.

"I wanted a heartbeat," I explain, "I was going to do it right after the visitation was over, but I forgot in all the excitement." I open the door and walk through, "Now let's go _in_."

"Hello?" A female voice calls, "Is someone there," and then more quietly, "Charlie, I think someone's at your door."

"Mom?" I ask walking into the living room, "Yes! It is Mom!"

She stares at me with a shocked expression, "Phil, I think I'm having a hallucination," Renee says, pulling herself even closer to her husband.

"Hey Phil!" I say happily, "Hi, Dad!" I sit on the couch in between Renee and Charlie. Phil is on Renee's other side.

Lucy peaks his head around the entrance to the living room.

"Get in here," I say, smiling at him, "I'm going to need you're help explaining things."

I look up at Renee's, Phil's and Charlie's faces. Renee and Charlie appear speechless. Phil seems to be _trying_ to say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth.

"What Phil?" I ask as Lucy sits down in a chair besides the couch.

"Y-y- you were dead!"

"Yep," I say slowly, "I was, but obviously I'm not anymore."

"H-h-how?" he asks.

"You're really real?" Renee asks before I can answer him.

"Yeah," I say.

"My God, Bella," she says, sobbing as she pulls me into a hug, "I thought I'd never see you again! Don't you ever scare me like that again young lady! Do you hear me?"

"You don't need to worry about that anymore Mom," I say with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks, finally regaining speech even though he still looks shocked.

"I don't need to worry about death anymore," I say, "After I died I simply asked to come back and here I am."

"God just let you come back?" Charlie asks.

"Why does everyone assume that I got sent to Heaven?" I wonder aloud.

"Because you're such a kind person," Lucy says, smiling at me.

"Is that a compliment or an insult coming from you?" I ask.

"Neither, it's just the truth," he says, "Though I would never insult you."

"I'm confused," Charlie says.

"I didn't go to Heaven," I explain, "I got sent to Hell."

"_You _got sent to Hell?" Charlie asks, "If you got sent there then practically everyone will get sent there; you're one of the kindest person I've ever met."

"I sold my soul," I say, blushing and looking at my toes.

"Bella!" Renee shrieks, "How could you do that?!"

"I was miserable. The only way I could've ever been happy was by selling my soul," I say.

"This is all because of that Edward kid?!" Charlie asks, "That's it! I'm going to his house and I'll shoot him myself."

"That wouldn't do much good," Lucy says, "But you're welcome to try."

"Who is he?" Charlie asks, pointing at Lucy, "And what is he talking about?"

"Well Dad," I say, "This is my boyfriend Lucifer and he's saying that even if you shoot Edward, it won't hurt him."

"L-L-Lucifer?" Charlie stutters, "You mean to tell me that the DEVIL is in my LIVING-ROOM and he is your BOYFRIEND?" He starts shouting on the last few words.

"Yes," I say quietly.

"And if I shoot Edward with a GUN it won't kill him?!"

"Yes," I repeat.

"And what is he then? A freaking DEMON?!"

"A vampire," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" Charlie asks.

"I said he's not a demon, he's a vampire."

"A-a-a," Charlie starts laughing hysterically.

"Maybe you were right," I say looking at Lucy.

I look over at Mom to see how she's taking it. She has her eyes closed and is taking deep breaths. After a few moments she opens her eyes.

"You're dating the devil?" she asks quietly.

"Yes," I answer.

"Are you happy?" she asks in the same tone as before.

"Yes," I say.

"Then I'm happy for you," she says smiling, "You lead a strange life. First you have a vampire boyfriend and then the devil is your boyfriend-" she breaks off and looks over at him, "It's nice to meet you by the way," she turns back towards me and continues where she left off, "And then you come back from the dead. I suppose you had some normalcy at my house, and with your friends."

"It was pretty normal at your house," I allow, "But my friends aren't normal. You know my best friend Jake?"

"Yeah," she says, "I met him at the visitation."

"Jake isn't... normal either."

Charlie's laughter stops for a minute and he looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Well?" Renee says, "What is Jake?"

"He's a werewolf."

Charlie starts rocking back and forth.

* * *

**Hellos to you, wonderful person who actually read my story. Now I ask you two small favors. 1st: READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. 2nd: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Twenty Two

**LUCIFER'S POV**

Bella chats happily with her mother while I sit back and watch Charlie rock back and forth on the floor. I find it quite amusing, but he's Bella's father, so I figure I've got to try to help.

I move down from the chair I'm sitting on and sit next to Charlie. "Charlie?" I say tentively, "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head no.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask.

"I-I don't know," he mumbles.

"Everything is going to be okay," I say slowly, "I know it's a lot to take in, but I promise you, everything is going to be alright."

"The world's gone crazy," he says.

"No, the world _has always_ been crazy and you never knew it. You've survived so far, haven't you? It's not as if suddenly everything changed, it's just now you know what's going on. Life will go on same as it always has."

"But still..." Charlie says.

"But still, it's a lot to take it," I finish, for him, "I know, but you'll be alright. You _have_ to be alright, at least for Bella's sake."

Charlie looks up at me, "I never expected the devil to be a nice person, but you really are. Thank you."

"I'm not _always _this nice. I'm only nice to Bella and her friends. I'm not sure I was nice to anyone before I met Bella," I remember just how much better things have been since I've met her, and I smile, "She really has a way of changing people for the better."

"I just wish that she could like some normal people," Charlie says, "Not that you don't seem like a very nice person," he adds quickly, "It's just her best friend is a- a werewolf, her ex-boyfriend was a vampire, and now she's dating the- you. Does she have to drive me crazy?"

"She drives everyone crazy, Charlie. That's part of her charm."

Charlie lets out a sigh and then his eyes narrow, "You had better take care of my little girl. I don't care if you're the Devil or not, if you hurt her, I _will_ find some way to hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"Don't you worry Charlie, she can't really be hurt physically by too much anymore and I won't let anything hurt her emotionally."

"Good," he says gruffly, patting my shoulder, "Then I suppose you have my blessing. If you guys want to date each other go ahead."

"You humans are odd," I say with a laugh.

"Now wait just one minute," Charlie says angrily, "I _know_ that you aren't laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing _at_ you," I say, "Your family in general just amuses me. Just a few moments ago, you were rocking back and forth on the floor because you were freaked out by this whole situation, and the next you're giving me your blessing to date your daughter. And Renee, she was just like 'Huh, you're the Devil? That's nice I guess'. Then there's Bella and she's well... herself."

Charlie growls unimpressive.

"Well, anyways," I say, "I'm sorry I laughed."

Charlie nods but continues to scowl.

_Oh well, he's better than he was before I started talking to him. _I turn my concentration towards Bella.

"Bye, Mom," Bella says loudly throwing her arms around Renee. "Bye, Dad," she let's go of Renee and latches herself on to Charlie. "I'm going to go visit with the Cullens for a while. I'll be back later."

"Bye, Honey!" Renee says, "Have fun!"

"Yeah, bye," Charlie mumbles.

Bella gets up and grabs my hand. "Are you ready to go?"

I start to nod, but then my pager starts to beep.

I look down at Bella's face. "I'm sorry, the demons managed to get into some trouble. I've got to go help them out. Frankly I'm surprised it's taken them this long to need my help."

"Alright," she says sadly, "I can go there myself, it's no problem."

"Bella," I say, "I don't want you going there by yourself. Can't you just wait for me? The longest it should take me is an hour or two."

"I'll go with," Renee pipes up, "I want to ask them some questions about vampires."

"What about protection though? I know Bella managed to survive for almost a year, but really, they could slip up at any time and I just don't feel comfortable with you going there alone."

"I've got these, remember?" Bella says, holding up the little black magic wishing things that I like to call marbles, "I'll be fine."

"Y-you're sure?" I ask.

"Positive," she answers, "Now you go back and keep Hell running." She pulls my face down to hers and kisses me.

"Alright," I mutter with a sigh.

"Hurry back," she says.

"I will," I answer, before turning to go.

I let out another sigh.

_I want so much to go with Bella, but I have a job to do._

_Working sucks._

* * *

**Writing is so much fun. You know what I like more than writing though? Reading reviews for my stories.**

**Please review.**

**Also, I decided that I don't really like the summary for this story very much. Can anyone think of a better one? If so, please tell me.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Twenty Three

**BELLA'S POV**

I watch Lucy disappear from view with a frown. I know that with the different speeds in time, it will be longer for him than for me, but it still makes me sad.

I let out a sigh. "Come on Mom," I say, "Let's go see the Cullens."

Renee lets out a strange squeal.

"You've already met them," I say, "Its not that exciting."

"But before, I didn't know they were vampires. Now it _is_ exciting. How many people can say they've met a vampire?"

"Just everyone from Forks," I say finding myself smiling despite the fact that Lucy isn't with me.

"But they don't _know_ that they met a vampire so they can't say that they've met one."

"I guess not," I say, smiling.

* * *

We take Mom's car to the Cullen's house. If I'd really wanted to, I could've used a marble to teleport us, but I didn't want to use them on anything_ too_ frivolous.

It took some convincing, but we finally got Charlie and Phil to stay behind while Mom and I left. Phil didn't want Renee going anywhere dangerous, and Charlie didn't want me out of his sight. I think he was still finding it hard to believe I was real and I was still alive.

When we get to the Cullen's, they're all waiting outside for us.

_Alice saw us coming_, I realize with a smile.

We pull up into the drive way, and I notice something. Edward's not there.

I get out of the car and am immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug, "Just- Just a little too tight," I gasp.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice says, releasing me and taking a step back.

"Where's Edward?" I ask.

Emmett begins laughing, "He's been up in his room all day. 'Oh, _poor_ me! Bella's replaced me! A wolf imprinted on me. Oh poor _me!'_ It's kinda funny."

"You're brother's pain isn't funny," I scold, trying hard not to laugh along.

I notice that Renee is hanging back by the car.

"Mom has some questions for you," I say, "I decided to tell her the truth about everything, and she was particularly interested in you."

"I'll answer her questions," Carlisle volunteers, stepping forward.

"Thank you," I say, "I want to spend some time with-"

"Shopping!" Alice shouts, interrupting me.

"Alice," I whine, "Can't we just sit around the house and be calm?"

"Dress up!" she shouts.

I begin to pout, "Alice, I don't _like_ being a giant barbie doll."

Alice lowers her eyes, "I guess we don't _have_ to do something involving clothes. You could do something else while I sit in a corner crying my eyes out."

I start to feel guilty,"Fine Alice, I guess we coul- Hey! You can't cry!"

She looks sheepish, "I tried. And since that didn't work......Renee?"

"_Yeeees_?" Renee asks cautiously.

"Make Bella play dress up with me," she puts on one of her best pouts.

Renee looks stunned, "Bella, just go do it."

"There," Alice crows, "Your mother told you to do something!"

And she begins to drag me up the stairs.

_Lucy would've helped me._

* * *

**Short. Ugh. It's been so long since I've updated, I'm not sure if anyone will remember this story. :( If you're reading this, then thank you for remembering, and I promise not to forget to update this story again.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Twenty Four

**LUCIFER'S POV**

"Stupid demons," I grumble, stomp off to my part of Hell. Retreaving an oil can from my shed, I shove it at the first demon I see, "Put it on the Gate hinges."

_Are they really that stupid?_ I wonder. They dragged me down here so I could fix a rusty gate. A rusty gate! Even they should've been able to fix that on their own!

Marching up to Abbadon, his eyes grow wide as saucers. I must look scary. "W-what is the matter, Your Darkness?"

"You're the matter," I growl, "Don't you have half a brain!? You should be able to do this on your own!"

"I-I'm sorry, Your Horidness," he whimpers.

"I wish Bella was here," a voice murmers from a group of demons, "He was a lot better when Bella was here." The comment stops me midrant. I don't look in time to see who said it.

"I wish Bella were here, too," I whisper, more to myself then to the others, although I know they can all hear me perfectly, "Abbadon, I expect you to be able to fix the simple things on your own, okay?"

He nods frantically, his eyes wide.

"Then if there's nothing else, I'll be on my way," I say.

Nothing else is said, and in the blink of an eye I am gone from Hell, off to see my beautiful Bella.

**BELLA'S POV**

Alice spends _three hours_ working on my hair and make up. There's no point to any of it. She just likes torturing me.

After some struggle (my unreasonableness Alice called it) Alice forced me into a sleevless light blue dress with maching shoes that have a slight heel to them.

When she's done, I have to admit that I look better. I could almost be considered _beautiful_. Of course I'm nothing compaired to Rosalie, but still.......

And it had only taken three hours and a mountain of make up. God, I hate makeovers.

I make my way down the stairs with great care afraid of falling down the stairs in my stupid heeled shoes. Stupid Alice. Stupid shoes.

Edward opens the door of his room and looks out and down the stairs at me. He surprises me, and I find myself tumbling downward.

I feel stong arms wrap around me and I look up to see Lucy's eyes staring back at me.

"You caught me," I say in surprise.

"You look amazing," he says, in a voice that sounds as surprised as mine.

"Alice gave me a makeover," I say, breathless.

"Remind me to thank her," Lucy says, placing a kiss on my lips.

I throw a look over my shoulder just in time to get a glimps of Edward disappearing into his room again, slamming the door behind him.

"He'll get over it," Lucy whispers, planting another kiss on my lips.

I walk the rest of the way down the stairs leaning on Lucy's shoulder and moving as slowly as I can without going backwards.

Lucy walks me to the livingroom and takes a seat beside me on the couch. "Thank you for giving Bella a make over, Alice," Lucy says, throwing a grin at her.

I scowl at him. _Traitor._

He notices my glare immediately, "What's the matter, Bella?"

"I _hate_ makeup," I answer, "You were supposed to come back and defend me and tell Alice never to give me a makeover again."

"Oh," he says. Turning back to Alice he says, "I take it all back. No more makeovers."

"Good boy," I say grinning at him in a playful way.

"You really _do_ look beautiful though," he says, moving a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

I greedily crush my lips to his, wanting another kiss already.

After a moment Alice gives a cough, "I'm still here," she says.

I pull away from Lucy with a sigh, "Sorry Alice."

I open my mouth to ask what the rest of the Cullens are doing, but she answers before I can get the question out, "They're outside showing off to your mom. Emmett is particularly enjoying himself. Last I looked he was planning on taking her for a piggy back ride."

"Oh?" I ask. I walk out to the backyard, followed by Alice and Lucy.

The Cullens are all standing together in a small circle. I step forward to see what they're all standing around and see Renee on the ground in the middle of the circle, gasping and out of breath.

"Mom?" I ask, "Are you okay?" I look around at the Cullens, "Well back up! She needs to breath."

"I-I'm fine," she gasps, "H-he just runs _really_ fast is all."

I shoot a glare at Emmett.

His eyes grow wide and he pulls his lips into a pout, "It wasn't my fault! I swear Bells. You aren't mad at me, are ya Little Sis?"

I let out a sigh, "No, I'm not mad. Just be careful with her from now on, alright?"

"It's fine, Bella," Renee says, "I-I _enjoyed _it." She's almost as bad of a liar as I am.

I let out a sigh, "I think it's for the best if we all go inside now."

"I like that idea," Renee says quickly.

* * *

We spend a few hours visiting with the Cullens before Phil and Charlie call about us, worried.

It's late when get there, and I decide I want to go to bed.

There's a little bit of an argument about where Lucy is going to sleep, but after we promise that we're not going to _do _anything, they finally relent and let him sleep in my room with me.

I go into the bathroom and pull on some pajamas before crawling in bed beside Lucy.

"Good day?" he asks.

"A very good day," I murmur in reply.

"Are we going to visit the pack tomorrow?"

"Definately," I say, nestling myself up agianst his chest. The moment I close my eyes, I fall into a deep sleep, feeling very warm and safe in the devil"s arms.


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Twenty Five

**BELLA'S POV**

I wake up with a sigh, and look at the clock. 11:52. I sit up with a snap and look over at Lucy. He's staring up at me, a smile on his face, "Good morning sleepy head!" he says.

"Why'd you let me sleep in so late!" I accuse, "It's almost noon!"

"You need your sleep," Lucy says, "You've had so much excitement recently. You needed a good night's rest."

I stick my tongue out at him, "But now several hours were wasted. We could've been at Jake's by now."

Lucy rolls his eyes at me, and suddenly we're sitting outside Jake's house, my clothes suddenly fresh, and my hair neatly brushed, "We still _can_ be at Jake's by now."

"Showoff," I mumble. But then Jake opens his door and I forget my irritation at Lucy's showoff-ness.

"Hey!" he says in greeting, pullilng me into a bone-crushing hug, "I've been waiting for you!"

"I just woke up," I admit.

"Sleepy head," Jake accuses.

"Yep!" I say, "So what are the plans for today? Do you know what you're going to tell the pack?"

"There's this gathering tomorrow night," Jake begins, "The pack, their imprints, and the elders will all be there. Can you come? You could help me explain everything to them."

"Sure," I say, "That's okay with you, right?" I ask Lucy.

"Sure," he agrees.

"So today. Are we just going to hang out at the beach, or what? Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"Before we go anywhere, I was wondering....could I see your wolf form?" Lucy asks Jake.

"I-um-alright," Jake says, "I'll be right back." And then he walks out into the woods a little ways. I can faintly hear leaves rustle as he walks away, and hear as the loud thumps of Jake's steps after his change.

He comes back into view, a wolf the size of a horse.

"That really is amazing," Lucy breaths, "May I touch you?"

Jake bumps his head up in between Lucy's hands, a clear invitation for Lucy to examine him more closely, "You're huge, you know," Lucy says as he runs his hands down Jake's sides.

I let my hand fall on Jake as well. I'd always wanted a dog, but Renee was allergic and I'd had to settle for Jake to be my fluffy bundle of joy. But Hey! Now that I don't live with Renee anymore.....

"LUCY!" I shout.

He groans, "I thought I'd asked you nicely not to call me that in front of people."

"Sorry," I say, "I was just excited. I was wondering, can we get a puppy?!"

"Bella, puppies don't like Hell. They overheat. All dogs go to Heaven and all that jazz."

"Then what kind of a pet can we have?" I ask.

He thinks for a minute, "Um......a lizard?"

"Yuck!" I say, "I don't want a lizard. I want something cute an fluffy."

"Cute fluffy things don't like Hell," Lucy says, patiently, "I told you, they overheat."

"Hmph."

Lucy grins, "I haven't really felt very dark since I've been with you, but right now......Jake makes you think of puppies, while I think about Hell Hound breeding," he shakes his head, still smiling.

I only catch two words of what he says, "Hell Hounds? Are they like puppies? Can I get one of those? Please, please, please, pl-"

"You're saying you want a Hell Hound pup?" he interrupts, his expression questioning my sanity, "They're full of Hell Fire! They chew up firnature and they're nearly impossible to house train. And whenever they run away, they always manage to eat some human!"

I brush it off with a wave of my hand, "I'm sure that with enough love and training it'd be fine. Please, Lucy," I beg, jutting out my lip in what I hope to be a sad-looking pout, "Please can I get one?"

He sighs, "Fine. But when you can't train the thing, you'll see that I was right."

"Yeah!" I shout throwing myself into Lucy's arms, "Thank you!"

Lucy goes back to looking at Jake but I don't really pay attention. All I can think is 'Wow! I'm going to get a puppy!"

* * *

**Geez. It's been forever again, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Curse writers block! Someone sent me this idea of Bella and Lucy getting a pet in a pm or a review before, so that's not really mine. I'd give credit to whoever suggested it, but I can't find it. You know who you are. Thanks so much! **

**Anyways, the next chapter will be waaaaay easier to write. I'll get on that. Probably a week or two.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Twenty Six

**BELLA'S POV**

I don't really concentrate for the rest of the day.

I know that we go to the beach instead of the movies, because even after Lucy's assurances that I won't, Jake is afraid I'll get hit by a car while I'm there.

I know that Lucy and Jake bonded quite a bit, and that Lucy definitely likes the werewolves better than the vampires now.

But that's about all I notice. I'm too excited about finally getting a puppy to notice anything else.

I feel horrible for it, but I almost _want_ Lucy to be called away to work.

Eventually his pager rings and he smiles apologetically, "I've got to go," he says placing a quick kiss on my lips, "I'll be back soon."

"My puppy?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes at me, "I'll bring one back with me."

"Thank you, Lucy!" I say.

"Love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say. And then he dissolves before my eyes.

I feel giddy and bouncy and stupid like a kid who drank too much soda, but I can't help it. I've wanted a dog since I was six.

"You know, Bells," Jake says, "This guy is actually half-way decent. Even if he is the devil and all, you did a lot better with this one than the last."

"I know," I say, forcing back my giddiness, "He really is pretty great."

**LUCY'S POV**

The demon who called for me had a stupid problem that was easily fixed. He lost his Detector again, but it was under his desk under a pile of papers. I spent more time yelling at him and being angry with his mistake then I actually spent helping him find the Detector.

And while that was very irritating and all, it's convenient for getting back to Bella soon.

I send one of the lesser demons to fetch me the youngest Hell Hound they can find that can survive without its mother, and then I wait.

I must have really scared the demon by yelling at Abbadon, the demon who uses the sin Detector on people, because it only takes a few minutes for a wriggling red Hell Hound to be placed in my arms.

"Here, Your Horridness," the demon says before sprinting away.

The speed of it all amazes me, but I'm not complaining. I let the world around me blur away as I teleport back to my Bella.

She's sitting next to Jake on the beach, laughing. The sound makes me smile, "Hey, Bella," I say.

Her face lights up when she sees me and she runs to me pulling me into a hug, "My puppy?" she asks.

With a sigh I hold out the Hell Hound and she picks it up into her arms, "He's red!" she says, laughing.

"Camouflage," I say, "They like to play in Hell Fire." But she isn't listening to me.

"I'm gunna name you Clifford!" she says, "Clifford, my red dog."

I groan, "Clifford? You're naming your Hell Hound _Clifford_?"

"Yeah," she says, "Just like the show and the books from when I was little."

"But he's a _Hell Hound_! He should have a scarier name than _Clifford. _Bella, that's just as bad as when you call me Lucy!"

"But you aren't scary," she says, "Lucy fits you a lot better than Lucifer. And this little guy isn't scary," she turns the puppy to face her. He licks her cheek and she giggles, "See! He's a cutie."

"We'll see what you're saying when he grows up a little more. Hell Hounds are a handful. They don't make good pets."

"You'll see," she says. Cradling the puppy in her arms, she walks back to Jake, "Jake! See my puppy? His name's Clifford."

Jake smiles and begins playing a game of tug-of-war with the pup.

_Clifford. Ugh._ With a resigned sigh I sit beside my beautiful Bella and her oddly named pet.

* * *

**very short. I should've had this chapter and the last chapter put together. . . .oh well. too late now. . . .please review despite the shortness.**


End file.
